Amor Por Siempre
by ailynrocio
Summary: Aome se canso de tanta indiferencia de parte de Inuyasha así que decide mejor irse del grupo pero sin saber que podra encontrar el amor en la persona o demonio menos esperado... esta es una historia de Sesshomaru y Aome mi pareja favorita... espero que les guste
1. Capítulo 1 Diferencias

**Diferencias**

Aome lleva un año recolectando los fragmentos de shikon en el mismo grupo donde ya es más que conocido que sango le pega una cachetada cada vez que el monje Miroku le toca su parte trasera, Inuyasha se ve a escondida con Kikkyo todas las noches sin saber que Aome sufre con esas salidas en secretos además de que Shippo siempre se da cuenta cuando Aome llora por el tonto de Inuyasha.

Naraku siempre inventando una nueva estrategia para acabar con todos sus enemigos además de que consigue los fragmentos de una manera sucia con sus extensiones sin importarles en lo más mínimo.

Sesshomaru detrás de él buscando la forma de derrotarlo por su ofensa, pero siempre cuidando de todos los intrigantes de su grupo en especial de Rin que es una niña a la cual quiere mucho de Jaken no se preocupa como lo hace con Rin además de golpearlo siempre con una piedra para demostrarle lo mucho que lo quiere además de divertirse con el demonio verde de su sirviente pero sin que Jaken se dé cuenta.

Una mañana antes del amanecer llega Inuyasha como todas las mañanas sin que se dé cuenta a donde se encuentra el resto de su grupo sin saber que ya es algo muy común entre todos los demás, espera a que se despierten todos para continuar con su marcha. Cuando ya todos están despiertos y hayan desayunado les dice al grupo que alguien más los acompañara.

**Inu: **Muchachos les quería decir que Kikkyo muy pronto nos acompañara porque a tenido demasiado ataques de parte de Naraku y no pienso dejarla desprotegida.

Los demás solo miraron Aome que ya se los esperaba pero nunca pensó que fuera tan pronto. Ella solo miro a los demás sabiendo que era lo que pensaban. Inuyasha no la miro solo miraba el camino que iban a coger.

**Sango: **Aome que es lo que dices, aceptas a Kikkyo aquí?

**Aome: **Mmmm… Eso es lo que quieres Inuyasha?

Todo el mundo giro hacia el sin saber por qué Aome le decía eso a él después de todo lo que había pasado pensaban que Aome era demasiado buena para merecer el cariño de alguien como Inuyasha.

**Inu: **Aome lo que yo dije no fue una pregunta yo solo les informaba que es lo que va a suceder así que mi respuesta es más que obvia. Además de que no me importa la opinión tuya solo les dije para que no fuera sorpresa cuando yo la trajera

**Miroku: **Si a ti no te importa la opinión de nosotros para que nos dices?... Te recuerdo que este es un grupo en el cual la opinión de cada uno vale tu no decides por nosotros que te quede bien claro oíste Inuyasha?

**Inu: **Khe!... Yo sé que si pero solo les estaba diciendo…. Aome necesito que te subas a mi espalda para ir a buscar los fragmentos faltantes..!

**Aome: **Inuyasha te quería decir que hoy no viajare en tu espalda… Shippo vienes?

Continuara…


	2. CAPITULO 2 Secretos Descubiertos Y Ayuda

CAPITULO 2 (SECRETOS DESCUBIERTOS Y AYUDA)

**Aome:**Inuyasha te quería decir que hoy no viajare en tu espalda… Shippo vienes?

**Shippo: **Si Aome pero en donde nos vamos a ir?

**Aome: **Sango será que me puedo ir contigo y Shippo sobre Kirara?

**Sango: **Claro que si amiga no hay problema.

Todos iban viajando Miroku visiblemente molesto con Inuyasha viajo junto con sus amigas donde ya se le estaba pasando el enojo pues tenía a dos lindas mujeres adelante suyo donde su tentación no se hizo esperar, y como siempre recibió los golpes de las mujeres mientras Shippo solo se lamentaba de tener que aprender de alguien como Miroku.

Inuyasha iba sobre tierra y estaba totalmente solo ya que sus amigos estaban demasiado ocupado entre ellos que ni siquiera se fijaban en él. *y como no si después de que le dijera todo eso a ellos sin importarles nada solo el, era obvio que se encontraban molesto con el*

Aome había detectado que se estaban acercando a una energía maligna tuvo que comprobarlo con Miroku para saber si estaba en lo correcto.

**Aome: **Monje Miroku son ideas mías o es que una energía maligna viene en dirección a nosotros, pero lo raro es que esa energía se parece mucho a la de Sesshomaru! Me estoy equivocando en algo Monje Miroku?

**Miroku: **Señorita Aome quería decirle primero una cosa… La felicitó por identificar bien las energías, usted aprende muy rápido y por eso quería hacerle una pregunta…. Como está usted tan seguras que esa energía es del hermano mayor de Inuyasha?

**Aome: **Solo lo sentí y lo presiento pero estoy en lo correcto entonces?

**Miroku: **Pues eso era lo segundo usted está en todo lo correcto esa energía es del hermano mayor de Inuyasha pero creo que lo mejor será que si llegan a pelear usted diga el conjuro para no perder tiempo en peleas absurdas… entendió bien Señorita Aome?

**Aome: **Si está bien, gracias Monje Miroku!

**Sango: **Como crees que reaccione Inuyasha después de que le digas el conjuro?... Recuerda que anda muy sensible estos días y la verdad hay veces en los que él me da miedo ya no puedo confiar en el como antes no sé porque!

**Shippo: **Ese tonto de Inuyasha es un perro tonto y mil veces tonto, no entiendo cómo se puede comportar así teniendo a alguien que lo cuidaba cuando él estaba gravemente herido realmente yo pienso que los perros siempre obedecen a sus dueños por más que las sugerencias sean malas… pero si no siente nada por ti no entiendo por qué se sigue poniendo celoso cuando Koga viene y te saluda eso es algo que jamás lo eh podido entender, pero algún día se va a quedar solo por ser tan gruñón y no valorar a sus amigos ya lo verán!

Todos se quedaron pensando en las palabras que había dicho el pequeño Shippo y no lo entendía en verdad, Shippo tenía dos planteamientos y ambos eran verdaderos. Se quedaron pensando en las palabras que había dicho el más joven a pesar de ser un niño pequeño era capaz de sacar conclusiones acertadas.

Sesshomaru estaba visiblemente molesto por el tonto de Jaken le había ordenado cuidar a la pequeña Rin, pero el siempre tan descuidado no se fijó que la pequeña había cogido unos hongos venenosos y por eso viajaba a toda velocidad para encontrar a mujer del tonto mestizo que a pesar de ser muy habladora sabia cuidar a la gente y la ayudaba con su conocimientos además de las cosas raras que traía en ese bolsa amarilla. De pronto recordó cómo fue que había pasado todo esto y le dio más coraje del que tenía y por eso pensó en mil manera para torturar al sirviente que tenía por ser muy incompetente en un trabajo tan fácil.

***********FLASH PLAYER************

Todo estaba muy tranquilo en el lugar donde habían acampado la noche anterior y todo era para que Rin durmiera cómoda. Ya había amanecido y su sirviente y la niña aún seguían durmiendo. Pero algo llamo su atención y era un leve olor que reconoció enseguida, se trataba de un olor a cadáver con tierra además de una extensión de Naraku por eso decidió despertar a su sirviente con una patada en la cabeza.

**Sesshomaru: **Jaken cuida de rin ahora avengo y no quiero que se muevan de este lugar como la última vez me entendiste? Porque si no lo haces te asesinare de inmediato!

**Jaken: **Si Amo bonito! *el pobre sapo estaba sudando además de estar helado por las palabras de su amo, no recordaba la última vez que lo despertó con una amenaza*

Y Sesshomaru se fue siguiendo el olor y tratando de ocultar su presencia para no ser detectado pues tenía que averiguar que estaban tramando esos dos cuando llego escucho una parte de él plan de Naraku así que sonreía de una manera maliciosa, pues tenía planeado arruinar todos sus planes pero lo que le llamo más la atención fue cuando la extensión le dijo que quería que alejara a la sacerdotisa que viajaba con Inuyasha ya que ella era muy peligrosa para Naraku * su plan consistía en que iban a tener un encuentro donde se veía que Kikkyo era capturada por una extensión de Naraku para que ella se infiltrará en el grupo de su medio hermano hay ella iba a generar problemas para que Aome se fuera del grupo y así Naraku la mataría ya que nadie la iba a proteger*

**Sesshomaru: *** Así que esos son los planes de Naraku pues ahora más que nunca voy a vigilar a esa sacerdotisa y la obligare que me muestre que tanto poder tiene para poder utilizarla para que me lleve donde Naraku* eso era lo el que pensaba mientras se dirigía al campamento de nuevo.

Cuando Sesshomaru llego encontró a la niña toda pálida con unos hongos que pudo identificar que eran venenosos y su sirviente dando vuelta alrededor de ella tratando de echarle aire para que respirara pues se le dificultaba su respiración.

Lo que Sesshomaru hizo fue que le pego una patada a su sirviente y lo mando a volar mientras tomaba a Rin en sus brazos y se dirigía a toda velocidad al campamento de su medio hermano…

************FIN FLASH PLAYER************

Iba viajando a toda velocidad ya que su protegida se ponía más pálida cada minuto que pasaba… de repente olfateo un olor que lo hizo suspirar con un poco de alivio ya había llegado al lugar que se encontraba la sacerdotisa. Paro justo enfrente de ella haciendo que la gata llamada Kirara parara en seco haciendo que sus amigos se cayeran al piso por el freno tan repentino que había dado.

**Sesshomaru: **Humana necesito que cures a Rin ha comido un hongo venenoso y no sé qué darle para que se mejore ya que yo no conozco el cuerpo humano y no sé qué cosas darle para que se alivie pronto….

Fueron las palabras de Sesshomaru hacia la sacerdotisa mirara incrédula a Sesshomaru pero luego se paró y tomo a la pequeña niña de sus brazos para examinarla.

Continuara….


	3. Chapter 3 Maltratos

***************** CON Sesshomaru ***************

Tomo a la niña de mis brazos, estaba pálida y todo para poder examinarla, la humana la estuvo revisando por casi diez (10) minutos. El resto solo miraban a la humana pararse para volverse a sentar junto a mí protegida, Yo solo la observaba con una cara de indiferencia, pero por dentro estaba nervioso * Y eso era obvio, era su protegida, la que estaba ahí tirada y revisándola, y todo por el estúpido de su sirviente que no supo hacer bien su único trabajo, donde le daba su confianza, para poder cuidar a la niña que la fue queriendo poco a poco, se desquitaría con su sirviente después, le daría una paliza de la que no se salvaría nunca, volvió a fijar su vista en su protegida notando que se veía mal y el rostro de esa humana se lo confirmaban*.

Pasaron varios minutos que para él fueron horas y vio como poco a poco el color de su protegida fue recuperando el color natural, no se había dado cuenta cuando la humana le había dado un líquido que estaba embazado en una botella muy rara y por el olor se notaba que sabía horrible. Su protegida ya respiraba con más tranquilidad pero aun no despertaba, estaba a punto de preguntar por ella a esa humana cuando ella hablo.

*******************EL GRUPO*******************************

**Aome: **Ella está bien tan solo se recupera de lo que su organismo sufrió *Es como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos en tan solo haber visto sus ojos*.

**Sesshomaru: **Jmm *Fue lo único que dijo en ese tiempo, se sintió aliviado de lo que dijo*. Humana apártate que me la voy a llevar.

**Aome: **A ti como se te ocurre, ella aún está débil, así que no te voy a dejar que te la lleves, además tengo que darle medicamentos que solo yo sé cómo dárselo….

Los demás solo observaban como su amiga era capaz de responderle y se sintieron un poco temerosos de lo que el medio hermano de su amigo (bueno el que se hacía llamar su amigo, aunque los allá tratado mal a todos) *Eso era los pensamientos de Sango, Shippo y Miroku*. Inuyasha solo observó como Aome fue capaz de salvar a la mocosa esa e interactuar con ese imbécil de su medio hermano * Definitivamente se las desquitaría cuando ese estúpido se allá ido*

**Sesshomaru: **Humana yo no pienso repetírtelo de nuevo, ahora apártate.

**Aome: **Asi? Bueno entonces llévatela y que se muera mañana por no darle su medicina, con tal a mí no me va a pesar que se muera. Ahhhh ya me acorde tu eres el responsable de ella y no YO, así que mejor llévatela porque si se muere yo no seré la culpable. *Con eso que le dije espero que le allá metido miedo, así se quedara para poder darle la medicina con tranquilidad y así asegurarme que se recupere lo más pronto posible* (Ella se da media vuelta para subirse sobre Kirara y dejar a la pobre niña ahí tirada cuando…)

**Sesshomaru: (**Maldición no puedo creer que me deje manipular por esa tonta humana, pero algún día me las pagara ya lo veras. Pero por otro lado está la vida de Rin… no puedo creer lo que voy hacer). Cuantos días se necesita para que el cuerpo humano sea capaz de eliminar los rastros de veneno?

**Aome: **Bueno en realidad no lo había pensado pero no te podría dar una respuesta fija, además que no sé muy bien qué clase de hongo venenoso fue el que comió y sobre todo que ella es solo una niña y su organismo no puede eliminar del todo bien el veneno. Por otro lado me preocupa también si el antídoto que le di a beber para que elimine el veneno le será efectivo… (Todo esto se lo dijo caminando de regreso con la niña y la mano derecha sobre su barbilla, como si estuviera pensando las palabras o si lo que le dio le podría ayudar a la niña). Por eso mismo te dije que necesitaba que me la dejaras, pero como tú nunca escuchas lo que "un humano de baja categoría" según tú te quiere dar pasa justamente lo de hoy.

**Sango: ***Esta Aome se está cogiendo un camino malo y se puede equivocar, hasta creo que Sesshomaru la puede matar pero creo que no lo hace solo por la niña*

**Shippo: ***Aome no hables más por favor, si sigues así creo que él te puede matar y dudo mucho que el tonto de Inuyasha haga algo por ti*(Todo lo que pensó fue mirando hacia Inuyasha)

**Miroku:** * Srta. Aome por favor, quédate cuajada *

**Pensamientos de Sesshomaru: **Maldita humana juro que te voy a matar lentamente por todas las humillaciones que me has hecho pasar hoy y sobre todo me reiré en tu cara para que nunca se te olvide quien soy.

**Sango:** Miroku Monje por qué mirar a ir a prepararle Almuerzo?

**Miroku: **Si claro que voy contigo querida Sango… Shippo vienes? (Todo lo que dijo fue tocándole el trasero a Sango). (PLAFFF…. Fue el sonido de la cachetada de Sango) Porque lo hiciste Sanguito?

**Sango: **Por atrevido y por tocar donde no se debe…!

**Shipp:** Miroku tu nunca va a cambiar. Espero que nunca aprender mañas TUS porque me siento muy avergonzada IM no ha educado por un mujeriego descarado y por uno en que son capaces de decidir sobre una.

Ante esto dicho por Shippo, Miroku y Sango se detuvieron abruptamente, Aome se puso triste pero enseguida se sintió nerviosa y temerosa de lo que Inuyasha podría hacerle esta vez, no sabía cómo se actuaría esta vez con su ataque de ira, la vez pasada la empujo muy duro que hasta moretones le habían quedado. Sesshomaru solo fingió indiferencia pero por dentro le causo curiosidad por lo que la humana se pusiera triste y luego nerviosa, diversión por ver la cara de su medio hermano, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue ver a todo el grupo nervioso además de la reacción de las humanas había palidecido en cuestión de segundos. Sango se puso pálida, pálida por lo que le pudiera ocurrir a su amiga casi hermana. Miroku se tensó enseguida no sabía cómo calmar la situación y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar más fuerte a Shippo que en lo que se iban a pescar se había subido a sus brazos. Shippo por otro lado se arrepintió internamente, no sabía qué hacer para arreglar la situación, Inuyasha últimamente su comportamiento había cambiado para mal y le temía por lo que le pudiera hacer a él o en su defecto de que Aome interfiriera y se desquitara con ella como la última vez que se metió con el perro tonto ese y Aome por defenderlo lo mando al piso, pero no todo había salido bien pues cuando se había pasado el conjuro empujo muy duro Aome que hasta se estrelló con un árbol y hasta moretones le habían quedado. Inuyasha ante lo escuchado por sus orejas se puso rabioso por lo dicho y se las desquitaría con el enano y Aome por haberse parecido a su gran amor Kikkyo, por tener que ver siempre a Kikkyo en su cara, por no pedirle permiso de que la mocosa y el idiota de su medio hermano se quedarían ahí, por todo lo que se le está ocurriendo en su mente.

Lo que paso siguiente de sus pensamientos fue ver como el medio demonio se había volteado y se dirigía a toda velocidad donde se encontraba Shippo. *Todos sabían que el medio demonio golpearía al pequeño Shippo*

Aome vio como Inuyasha se dirigía a toda prisa donde estaban sus amigos, se voltea con la intensión de gritar el conjuro a toda prisa… *Sus amigos vieron con horror como Aome gritaría, Sesshomaru ahora más que intrigado por la reacción de los humanos y como el zorro se erizo de punta a punta cuando vio como la humana iba a decir algo * Kirara se erizo y se transformó en la gata gigante dirigiéndose a toda prisa donde estaba Aome *Todo esto le causo demasiado curiosidad a Sesshomaru, definitivamente aquí su medio hermano había estado haciendo algo para que la humana como la conoce el algo valiente se asustara.*

**Aome: **INUYASHA ABAJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.! (Gritó con todas sus fuerzas para que el medio demonio se estampara con todo su esplendor en el piso, pero se sintió nerviosa en seguida).

Vieron como Aome mando al suelo a Inuyasha que había llegado prácticamente donde estaban ellos los separaban como 5 cm de distancia. El grupo palideció al ver como el luchaba para que el conjuro pasara rápido y cuando lo hizo…..

**Inuyasha: ***ESA MALDITA DE AOME ME LAS PAGARA AHORA SI TODAS JUNTAS* (Se había olvidado que tenía un espectador que no pertenecía a su grupo. Cuando logro pararse del suelo miro con una cara de fastidio a su grupo, que se tensaron enseguida, luego miro Aome con una rabia indescriptible).

Inuyasha se dirigió a toda velocidad donde Aome, donde estaba a unos cuantos metros de la Rin y delante de ellas Kirara transformada. Aparto de un solo empujón a Kirara y le pego una cachetada a Aome donde sangre le corrió en seguida en sus labios además de que la mejilla le quedo roja de un solo. La pobre de Aome con la fuerza con la que le pego Inuyasha cayó de voladas al piso con las lágrimas corriendo a montón.

Sus amigos se horrorizaron al ver como Aome le salida sangre de la boca y como se sobaba la mejilla donde le habían pegado, sus ojos se cristalizaron a ver como su amiga lloraba en silencio por el golpe y el impacto que recibió al caer al suelo.

Sesshomaru se quedó inmóvil en su puesto se quedó sorprendido por lo que había pasado, definitivamente esto tenía que ver con el plan de Naraku donde sin querer su estúpido medio hermano estaba participando. Definitivamente tenía que hacer algo pero no sabía qué hacer..! En ese momento percibió un olor que se acercaba, olía a cadáver con tierra

En ese momento llego Kikkyo y al ver la escena donde su reencarnación estaba tirada en el suelo con sangre saliendo de su boca mostro una cara de sorpresa pero por dentro se estaba muriendo de la risa ya que su plan estaba funcionando.

Sesshomaru se quedó en su lugar viendo al cadáver con asco y dedicándole una mirada de frialdad pura. Lo que hizo fue que se dirigió donde estaba su protegida y la alzo para encaminarse donde estaba el bolso amarillo de la sacerdotisa y cogerlo… pero lo que sorprendió a todos y cuando digo a todos es a todos sin excepción alguna fue que se dirigía para levantar a la sacerdotisa que estaba llorando en el suelo con la mirada agachada para cargarla e irse volando hacia donde estaban los humanos y coger al demonio zorro para irse volando en una esfera de luz hacia donde estaba AH-UN..

Sus compañeros se quedaron estáticos. Cuando Kikkyo e Inuyasha reaccionaron este último se enfureció y lo que hizo despertó a sus amigos de aquel trance que los había dejado.

CONTINUARA…..


	4. Chapter 4 Caminos separados

Lo que hizo, saco del trance en el que estaban todos sus compañeros…. corrió hasta donde estaba a Kirara y le pego en un costado no muy duro para que se despertara, ya que por la empujada la había dejado inconsciente….

Sango vio eso y se enfureció al igual que Miroku, él no tenía ningún derecho a tratar a su pobre gatita así, hasta lastimada la dejo por haberla tratado mal anteriormente.

**Sango: **OYE INUYASHA, SI VAS A TRATAR ASI A ALGUIEN HASLO CON TU MUJER, QUE ES KIKLYO, PERO A KIRARA LA DEJAS EN PAZ, POR QUE YO NO TE VOY A PERMITIR QUE LA TRATES ASI OISTE….. Y YO ME LARGO DE AQUÍ, NO TE VOY A SOPORTAR MAS, SUFICIENTE TUVE CON QUE MALTRATARAS ASI AOME, QUE NO TE HIZO NADA… DIME UNA COSA QUE SE SIENTE GOLPEAR A UNA MUJER? TE HUBIERA GUSTADO QUE ASI HUBIERAN TRATADO A TU MADRE, QUE HASTA HUMANA ERA, POR QUE NO SE LO HICISTE A ELLA, Y LE PREGUNTAS SI LE GUSTABA O SI LE DOLIA QUE LA TRATARA ASI? *Todo esto lo dijo caminando hacia Kirara, que ya se había transformado en la gatita pero aún permanecía inconsciente, no sabía cómo actuaria Inuyasha con esa confección, pero poco le importaba lo que le dijera, luego de haber cogido a Kirara en sus brazos y se aseguraba de que estaba bien se fue alejando de un consternado Inuyasha que bajo la cabeza antes lo último dicho por Sango, se había atrevido a empujar a Aome, quien lo ayudo hacer amigos, y todo lo perdio por los impulsos y comentarios de Kikkyo. Se sentía pésimo.* . Supongo que solo me queda decir adiós, la verdad no quiero seguir viviendo lo mismo y buscare a Naraku por mi cuenta. Adiós y espero que aproveches bien el estar con Kikkyo. (Ya sango más calmada y al lado de Miroku quien la abrazo y le dirigio última mirada a Inuyasha)

**Miroku: **Sango te acompaño hoy y siempre hasta donde tú quieras… (Dijo eso mientras le posaba las manos por su cintura apegándola más a su cuerpo). Adiós Inuyasha…

Los dos se fueron, con Kirara en manos de Sango. Por otra parte Inuyasha se quedó ahí de pie avergonzado por lo que hizo, dolido por estar solo de nuevo, sin amigos en los que confiar; pero Kikkyo fue la que más gozo de estar de nuevo con Inuyasha a solas… pero se quedó pensando en algo

**Kikkyo: (**porque ese demonio se llevó a la estúpida de mi reencarnación? Que le diré a Naraku ahora, nuestro plan ha fallado, tendré que reunirme de nuevo con Naraku para pensar en nuevo plan) todo esto la dejo muy abrumada, sorprendida pero de algo si estaba segura… Aome no iba a salir viva de esta época y eso ella lo cumpliría antes de irse al infierno.

***********CON SESSHOMARU*********

*Me encontraba en un debate mental, No sabia en que pensar con lo ultimo ocurrido, el grupo del estúpido de Inuyasha Me siento muy confundido, por una parte me siento bien porque sé que le eh dañado el plan al repugnante medio demonio de Naraku y a esa escoria de la mujer de barro que le ayuda al estúpido ese… pero, mi pregunta es porque me traje a esta humana?* estos eran sus pensamientos, miraba de reojo a la humana que se habia desmayado, el kitsune se encontraba temeroso encima del cuerpo de la humana que cargaba en mi brazo izquierdo. (Asi es Sesshomaru ya había recuperado su brazo izquierdo por lo que cargaba a Aome con ese brazo y con el derecho cargaba a Rin).

**Shippo: ***Por que se trajo Aome con él?... Que nos ira hacer?... yo no quiero morir tan joven y tampoco quiero ver morir de nuevo a una madre...*(Eso es cieto, lo que pasa es Shippo ya no veía Aome como una mujer cualquiera sino como su propia madre) * ese tonto de Inuyasha como se atreve a golpearla, está es la segunda vez que lo hace y juro que si veo que intenta hacerlo de nuevo lo matare, no me importa si tengo que pedirle ayuda al hermano de Inuyasha... Pero es mejor perder mi orgullo con él, que con el perro tonto sin corazón*. Todo esto lo pensaba mientras miraba hacia Aome y el pecho de nuestro querido peli plata, por lo que Sesshomaru no pasó desapercibido esta mirada... pero Shippo si estaba seguro de algo, se volvería fuerte costará lo que costará, no iba a permitir mas el abuso y el maltrato hacia una mujer a la que él quiere tanto...

**Aome: ***Me siento tan comoda, siento una calidez que nunca había sentido ni siquiera cuando Inuyasha me protegía del frio... Inu-yasha, es cierto el me golpeo y muy fuerte otra vez, pero Sesshomaru estaba ahí y me cargó con... delicadeza? Tengo que estar soñando, él no haría eso o sí?* (Aome penso esto mientras era depositada en un lugar recto y suave... supuso que era el pasto, pero ya empezaba a despertar con un dolor en la mejilla derecha y en la mano. Pues el haber evitado que se golpeara cuando cayó puso su mano derecha, pero le fue inútil ya que se lastimo la mano y el trasero).

Sesshomaru ya estaba llegando donde se encontraba Ah-Un, asi que aumento la velocidad para llegar mas rápido, también sintió como la humana que tenia cargada estaba por despertar... cuando llegaron vio como el animal se aproximaba a él y le daba una lambida a su protegida, supuso que era por que estaba preocupado... arrecosto a la humana en el pasto y le ordeno al kitsune que se quedara con ella mientras despertaba. Mas apartado de la humana coloco a su protegida enrollándola con su estola en el pasto, no tuvo porque ordenarle a él animal que se quedara con ella para que le diera calor, porque el animal lo hizo con… gusto?.

**Aome:** (Comencé abrir los ojos poco a poco, me sentía mareada y adolorida, pero me sentía confundida… me encontraba desorientada ya que yo nunca había estado en esté lugar, pero en cuanto vi a Shippo le sonreí y me sentí más segura. Comencé a observar el lugar más a fondo y pude observar que más adelante en donde yo me encontraba estaba el dragón de dos cabezas acostado al lado de alguien…. Mas apartado a sus espaldas se encontraba el sirviente de Sesshomaru?)... *Okk donde estaba rayos estoy?*. Shippo donde nos encontramos, porque estamos aquí?.

**Shippo: **Aome cuando te desmayaste por el golpe que te diste, todo paso muy rápido para todos. Sesshomaru se fue donde estaba Rin y la cogio de su brazo derecho, pero después de haberla cogido el se fue directo hacia donde te encontrabas tú y te cargo con su brazo izquierdo y te coloco en su hombro para después de ahí irse donde estaba yo con Miroku y agarrarme con su mano… cuando estábamos volando te volvió a cargar con su brazo izquierdo y me dijo que me colocara encima de tuyo…. Cuando llegamos aquí me dijo que me quedara contigo hasta que despertaras y coloco a Rin allá (dijo Señalando con su manito donde estaba Ah-Un) y se fue sin decir nada. Todo eso fue lo que paso cuando estabas desmayada…. Pero dime tú ahora… Te duele algo? El perro tonto no te golpeo tan fuerte?

**Aome:** No te preocupes Shippo estoy bien, pero créeme que me volveré más fuerte para que esto nunca vuelva a pasar, Te lo juro…!. (Después de haber platicado más de media hora con Shippo me levante y me dirigí donde estaba el dragón para poder darle la medicina a Rin. Cuando la toque sentí que ya la fiebre no se encontraba y me alivie bastante… medio la desperté para darle la medicina y cuando se la tomo hizo una carita de asco y se volvió a dormir).

Por otra parte nuestro querido peli plata después de haber dejado a su protegida a salvo y a la humana con el kitsune se dirigió a un lugar apartado de donde se encontraba su grupo, un lugar apartado pero tampoco tan lejos de donde estaban ellos. Se fue de su grupo porque necesitaba reflexionar acerca de lo que había ocurrido, no entendía porque se trajo a la humana, pero su bestia no lo soporto más y lo primero que se le ocurrió a la bestia fue cogerla y llevarla lo más lejos de donde se encontraba el estúpido de su medio hermano. Era algo de que lo jamás se esperó por un simple impulso de su bestia interna… pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que no iba a permitir por nada del mundo que los planes de Naraku se cumplieran y que maltrataran a esa humana por un simple capricho…. Ya era suficiente de tantos pensamientos relacionados con esa humana, tenía que olvidarla porque solo es una humana inferior a él. Se levantó de donde se encontraba sentado y se dirigió con toda la tranquilidad que tenía hacia donde se encontraba su grupo, con la mente clara y fría. Cuando llego se encontró con que la humana ya se había despertado y estaba revisando a su protegida, luego vio como la despertaba para darle esa medicina que olía mal. Su protegida se la tomo hizo una cara de disgusto y se volvió a dormir. Se dirigio donde estaba la humana y le dijo…

**Sesshomaru: **Humana escúchame bien por qué no lo repetiré dos veces!... A partir de hoy viajaras conmigo, te encargaras de velar por la salud y bienestar de Rin me entendiste?...(Todo esto lo decía mirando con sus ojos de frialdad y sin una pisca de sentimiento alguno)

**Aome: **No te preocupes Sesshomaru apenas se recupere Rin me ire junto con Shippo para no ser una carga más para ti!

**Sesshomaru: **Pero a ti quien te dijo que te vas a ir apenas se recupere Rin?... Tú te quedaras aquí para cuidarla además de que te tengo que entrenar porque eres patética. (Se dio media vuelta dando por terminada la conversación).

Aome se quedó con una cara de sorprendida que no se preocupó por demostrar y Shippo se sintió feliz por dentro por que así le podía pedir el favor a Sesshomaru. Jaken que se había apartado cuando vino su amo con las humanas no se molestó ni en decir una sola palabra porque sabía que le iba a ir mal, pero en cuanto vio que le dijo eso a la mujer de Inuyasha se le abrió la boca de lo sorprendido que se quedó.

************CON MIROKU Y SANGO**********

Ellos no sabían hacia donde se dirigían pero si estaban seguro de algo no regresarían jamas con Inuyasha pasara lo que pasara. Aun se encontraban traumados y sorprendidos de lo que paso una hora antes… decidieron poner fin a sus pensamientos y dirigirse a buscar una cueva para poder pasar la noche tranquilos.

**Miroku: **Sango busquemos una cueva y pesquemos algo para poder comer y descansar te parece?...(por raro que parezca Miroku en todo el tiempo que estuvieron caminando no solto del abrazo a Sango y tampoco se atrevio a tocarle sus trasero).

**Sango:** Me parece buena idea su excelencia….! (Sango se encontraba sorprendia de que el monje no haya tratado de tocarle su cola ni nada por el estilo pero se sentía tan bien el que el la estuviera abrazando).

*****************CON INUYASHA************************

Inuyasha había caído en un estado de ánimo bajo… se encontraba triste se sentía solo pero lo más raro de todo era de que no se arrepentía de haber golpeado a Aome… ella tenía que entender de quien el macho alfa era él y que no podían estar tomando decisiones por su cuenta sin siquiera consultarle…. La verdad se dio cuenta de lo que le dijo Kikkyo de que su grupo no lo respetaba para nada y con lo de hoy se dio cuenta de que ella tenía razón. Pero se siguió preguntando lo mismo "amigos es donde un grupo donde tienen que obedecer por obligación aquel que se considera el líder o jefe de la manada ó amigos son aquellos a los cuales se les brinda sus apoyo condicional, aquel que no juzga, no golpea, no discrimina a nadie por su raza, al que no tienen por qué pedir opinión de nadie cuando la vida de alguien más está en peligro de muerte". Su mente era un desastre no sabía en qué pensar por una parte le daba la razón a Kikkyo pero por otra parte no además de que las palabras de Sango se le clavaron como puñal en el corazón.

Kikkyo se había ido a buscar almas y a reunirse con Naraku, tenía que comentarle de lo que había pasado en el grupo hoy. Estaba tranquila porque Inuyasha no tenía a mas nadie en que confiar, solo ella y eso era algo a lo cual no desaprovecharía para nada. Ya estaba llegando al castillo de Naraku y quien la recibió fue…..

Continuara


	5. CAPITULO - ENTRENAMIENTOS

*********** CON AHOME**************

Ahome después de terminar de hablar con Sesshomaru, se sentó en un árbol cerca con Shippo en manos. Platicaron un rato, hasta que el cansancio que tenía Shippo encima hiciera estragos en su pequeño cuerpo. Se puso a pensar todo lo ocurrido en el día y por más que pensaba no sr hacia la idea de que Inuyasha allá cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo.

Después de pensar un rato intento dormir, pero por más que lo intentaba no lo lograba. Se puso de pie con cuidado de no despertar a Shippo que se quedó dormido en sus piernas. Lo acomodo con mucho cuidado para que no despertara, le dio un beso y se dispuso a internarse en el bosque; hace mucho había escuchado el sonido de una cascada, se quería limpiar para poder pensar las cosas con claridad... Se quitó la ropa e ingreso al agua...

**********CON SESSHOMARU***********

Estaba sentado con sus ojos cerrados y escuchando todo lo que sucede a su alrededor, nota como la humana se coloca de pie y se interna al bosque, le echa un vistazo a todos y se dispone a seguirla... Ve como ingresa al agua y se dispone a esperarla a unos kilómetros de ahí...

**Sesshomaru**: "por qué Inuyasha actuó de esa forma sino perdió el control de su bestia? Cuál es el verdadero plan de Naraku y la sacerdotisa de barro? Por más que pienso que fue lo que pudo haber pasado no llego a ninguna respuesta" Tsk será mejor que esa humana se apure no tengo todo el tiempo para esperarla.

En eso Sesshomaru siente como la humana se acerca, se levanta y cuando la divisa...

************CON AHOME******** **

Que rico es el agua... Me siento como nueva... Me levanto y me dispongo a cambiarme, camino por donde vine pero no estoy muy segura si es este camino. ... A lo lejos veo una silueta sentada que poco a poco se coloca de pie... Estoy asustada cuando dispongo a correr escucho la voz de Sesshomaru?

**Sesshomaru**: humana como ya te dije antes tu poder es patético así que mañana apenas salga el alba te entrenare, no tendré misericordia contigo solo por ser tan débil. No nos movilizaremos hasta que rin pueda viajar por sí misma, tomaremos ese tiempo para entrenarte junto con el zorro que te acompaña... No aceptare quejas, ni reclamos por mi forma de entrenarte, te quedo claro?... (Da media vuelta y se va sin tomar en cuenta mi respuesta)

**Ahome: **este quien se cree para ignorarme de esta forma?...(bueno al menos ya sé qué camino seguir)

Ahome camina lo más rápido que puede, para no perderlo de vista... Cuando llega y ve a Shippo aun dormido, se acerca y le da un beso en la cabeza "_cómo es posible que el siendo tan pequeño haya tenido que presenciar toda esa escena, cuando fue que cambiaste Inuyasha?"._

Ahome se quedó dormida de tanto pensar. Ya en la mañana cuando apenas está saliendo el sol, siente que le echan agua fría en la cara...

**Sesshomaru**: humana creí haberte dicho que entrenaríamos temprano y ya el sol está saliendo. Jaken haz lo mismo con el zorro...

Ahome vio como el sapo verde tenía un recipiente que contenía agua fría, eso fue lo que le echo en la cara... Vio cómo se dirigía donde estaba Shippo y...

**Ahome**: que vas hacer? Oye espérate. No lo hagas!... (Y Shippo se despertó asustado por cómo le echaron agua fría... Vio cómo su pequeño hijo se le erizaba la cola y miraba a todos lados hasta que se topó con su mirada, lo vio que iba a tirarse en sus brazos cuando...)

**Sesshomaru**: Que piensas hacer zorro? Deja tus estupideces y tu humana ponte de pie, te dije que entrenaríamos temprano y no te tendría pueda y tu zorro te vas donde esta Jaken y harás todo lo que ordene te quedo claro (vi cómo le dirigía una mirada muy gélida a Shippo y este se quedó a pocos pasos de llegar donde estaba, tenía miedo de cómo le había hablado y el solo pudo asentir con su cabeza. Lo vi caminar hacia el bosque cuando) HUMANA NO TENGO TODO EL TIEMPO PARA ESPERARTE, APRENDE DEL ZORRO QUE ES MAS SENSATO QUE TU.

Me levante apenas lo escuches alzar su voz, vi como Shippo se le erizaba la cola cuando lo escucho decir todo eso. También vi como esa cosa verde se burlaba de nosotros y temblaba cuando grito. Lo vi detenerse abruptamente y rigirle una mirada a Rin; en un solo pestañeo ya él estaba junto a rin. Yo le dirigí una mirada a Rin y note que se estaba esforzando por respirar... Fui corriendo donde estaba mi bolso y saque la medicina. Sesshomaru se la quedó mirando como descifrando algo... Cuando pude encontrar la medicina fui corriendo donde estaba rin y se la trate de dar pero no quería recibírmela

**Ahome**: Rin escúchame, abre la boca un poquito más y trágate esto por favor... Si sigues así no te vas a mejorar, rin. (Vi como abría lo ojos y me miro, abrió su boquita y le di la medicina) rin trágatela, vamos tu puedes. (Se tomó la medicina con mucho esfuerzo y vi a Sesshomaru alejarse, supongo porque vio que ya respiraba normal...

**Sesshomaru**: humana no tengo todo el tiempo (iba hablar cuando el volvió hacerlo) Jaken entrena al zorro tanto como puedas y cuida de rin, me oíste?!

**Jaken**: si amo Sesshomaru... Zorro ven ya mi amo bonito dio una orden sígueme. Voy a fortalecerte un poco, después mi amo verá que hará contigo...

Shippo me miró con miedo pero yo no pude hacer nada. Aturdida. Eso es lo que me pasa no puedo reaccionar. Sé que no me eh movido de donde Rin. Veo como se llevan a mi hijo y como Sesshomaru empieza a caminar en dirección contraria. No sé qué hacer. Cargo a Rin y la llevo donde está mi saco de dormir. La acomodo y voy corriendo donde se dirige Sesshomaru. Miro por última vez hacia atrás. Y veo el saco donde deje a Rin, el dragón de dos cabezas vigilándola de cerca y veo a la cosa verde moviendo el bastón, como estuviera regañando a Shippo.

Alcance a Sesshomaru y pude ver que estaba fastidiado, supongo que es porque me demore.

**Sesshomaru**: Humana de ahora en adelante te dirigidas a este Sesshomaru como amo. Comenzaremos con tu energía. Muestra me qué sabes hacer con ella.

Le mostré y lo único que pude hacer es un pequeño campo de energía. Vi su mirada y juro que si las miradas hablaran me habría dicho que eso es patético.

**Sesshomaru**: esos es todo lo que sabes hacer con tu energía? No puedes hacer un arco con energía o flechas? (yo negué con la cabeza). Grrrrr comenzaremos desde el principio. Quiero que me detengas con tu cuerpo. Comenzaremos una lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo, sabes que no seré compasivo.

Cuando iniciamos no podía siquiera mantenerme de pie. Siempre me caía. Cuando ya estaba a medio día, su postura la enderezo y yo me quede quieta esperando una orden.

**Sesshomaru**: Aséate, llévate al zorro y a Rin cuando estés limpia comerás algo y continuaremos. (Comenzó andar y lo seguía. Me mire y estaba echa un desastre. No pude contener para nada su fuerza, pero como la iba a contener si la usaba toda. Es imposible que yo contenga su fuerza)

Llegamos al campamento y pude ver que Shippo ya se encontraba ahí sus manos estaban un poco maltratadas y eso me enfureció.

**Ahome**: oye tu cosa fea, porque Shippo tiene sus manos así? (camine hacia él y le iba quitara el bastón cuando...)

**Sesshomaru**: HUMANA CREO HABER DADO UNA ORDEN, QUE NO PIENSO REPETIR. ASI QUE HAZ LO QUE TE DIJR AHORA!

Me paralice, no sabía qué hacer y mire a los demás. Vi que estaban peor que yo, hasta la cosa verde temblaba. Me di media vuelta y dije.

**Ahome**: Si AMO. Shippo acompaña me (saque unas cosas del bolso mío y camine hacia donde rin se encontraba. La cargue y Shippo me siguió) llegamos a las cascadas donde me bañe anoche. Desperté a rin y la ayude a ingresar al agua le pedí a Shippo que la cuidara mientras yo me alistaba para ingresar al agua también.)

Nos bañamos. Divertimos y hasta reímos hasta que nos tocó de nuevo regresar donde se encontraba Sesshomaru. Rin ya podía caminar un poquito, fuimos lentos para que no se sobre esforzar. Llegamos y encontramos unas frutas que nos comimos. Aparte saque unas sopas instantáneas para completar por qué quedamos con hambre. Le di a Shippo y a rin. Nos las comimos con calma hasta que vi a Sesshomaru de nuevo alejarse. Le di la medicina que le tocaba a rin y me despedí de Shippo para comenzar de nuevo con el entrenamiento.

**Ahome**: ''_Aunque esto no parece entrenamiento, parece como si me estuviera demoliendo. No sé cuál es la necesidad de que le diga Amo, es ridículo_" ya estoy aquí Amo.

No dijo nada. No me miro. Solo sentí el golpe en mi parte trasera.

**Sesshomaru**: estas muy distraída, si sigues así no sé cómo piensas sobrevivir en una batalla real.

Me quede en silencio. No lo había visto moverse en solo un pestañeo me había golpeado. Me coloque de pie y comenzamos con el entrenamiento de nuevo. Aunque pude ver que ya no me caía tanto como al principio, pero eso no quiere decir que haya aguantado los golpes que él me daba. Después fui comprendiendo que él estaba haciendo que yo ganara resistencia y agilidad. Llego la noche y me dijo lo mismo del medio día. Lo cumplí sin chistar. Y volvimos a comer frutas. Shippo se me acercó cansado.

**Shippo**: Ahome estoy cansadito, tengo sueño.

**Ahome**: duerme tranquilo. Yo ya voy a dormir también. (Saque otro saco de dormir que era el que le pertenecía a Sango y me dispuse a dormir con Shippo en mis brazos. Me acorde que tenía que darle la medicina a Rin y me puse de pie sin despertar a Shippo.) Rin es hora de tu medicina.

**Rin**: Señorita Ahome eso sabe a feo

**Ahome**: yo sé que sabe a feo pero sino la tomas no vas a poder recuperarte rápido. (Abrió du boquita y se tomó el remedio. Hizo una cara que me hizo reír y se volvió a dormir)

Yo me fui de nuevo donde se encontraba Shippo, no pe dirigí ninguna mirada a los demás. Me puse a pensar en cómo estará Sango y Miroku. Con ese pensamiento me quede dormida.

Durante dos semanas estuvimos en lo mismo hasta que...

********** CON MIROKU Y SANGO**********

**Sango**: ya van dos semanas en que no sabemos nada Ahome y Shippo. Excelencia usted cree que ellos estén bien?

**Miroku**: claro que si Sanguito, ya verás que dentro de poco obtendremos noticias de ellos. Además la señorita Ahome es muy fuerte.

**Sango**: si yo sé pero sabes? La extraño mucho.

En eso Miroku siente tres energías demoniacas bastante conocidas.

**Miroku**: Sango prepárate, al parecer estamos en un punto no muy favorable. Se acerca la energía de Naraku. Y vienen otras.

En eso Naraku hace aparición y empieza atacar.

**Naraku**: Al parecer es cierto que ya no andan en el grupo de Inuyasha. Asi que los voy a eliminar. (En eso viene Inuyasha con Kikkyo en la espalda) o pero miren quien apareció. Inuyasha y su compañera. Que se siente ser traicionado por tu propio grupo? Ja Ja Ja Ja ja.

Ellos empiezan atacar cuando sienten que Naraku está por ganar. Aparece una flecha a la lejanía que destruyo el campo de fuerza que tenía a su alrededor. Todos miran esto asombrados pero lo que los dejo en trance fue que después de la flecha vino un ataque que todos conocían, que además de eso dejo a Naraku muy mal herido.

**Naraku**: bueno al parecer van a tener otro día más de vida pero este no es el fin. Siento no poder quedarme señor Sesshomaru pero el ataque de esa flecha y su poder me dejo muy debilitado. Hasta otra ocasión.

**Ahome**: Amo Sesshomaru creo que ya no queda más por hacer aquí. Naraku se fue sin embargo quisiera saludar a Sango y el monje Miroku.

**Sesshomaru**: quédate aquí si ellos quieren hablar contigo humana que vengan. (Ves como asiente)

Inuyasha se queda paralizado cuando ve a sus ex compañeros ignorarlos y dirigirse a donde estaba Ahome. Ahome. La mira con odio y camina hacia allá con Kikkyo agarrada de su brazo.

**Sango**: Ahome. Te extrañe mucho. (Ella corre donde esta Ahome y se tira en sus brazos, ve como la abraza con fuerza)

**Ahome**: yo también te extrañe Sango y a usted también monje Miroku. (Le regaló una sonrisa al monje y sigo abrazada de Sango hasta que...)


	6. CAPITULO- RECUERDOS

**CAPITULO 6**

* * *

><p><strong>Aome<strong>: yo también te extrañe Sango y a usted también monje Miroku. (Le regaló una sonrisa al monje y siguió abrazando a Sango hasta que...)

**Inuyasha: **Vaya pero miren quien se dignó aparecer. La que siempre se esconde cuando se le presenta un problema.

Todos vieron como Aome se había tensado cuando vio venir a Inuyasha, pero también notaron la creciente rabia que se le formó al momento de decir todo lo que pensaba acerca de ella.

**Aome: **ABAJO ESTUPIDO! TU TE CALLAS. NO ERES ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE PARA VENIR HABLAR DE MI ASI. ABAJOO. Sabes? No me conoces lo suficiente como para habla así y por una vez en mi vida me alegro por eso.

**Inuyasha**: ESTUPIDA. Como te atreves! (la iba a bofetear cuando)

**Aome**: Ni se te ocurra idiota. Tu llegas a levantarme la mano de nuevo y te juro por mi madre que te clavo esta flecha.

Aome había cogido la flecha de su carcaj; pero nadie a excepción de Sesshomaru que sabía la agilidad que había adquirido con su entrenamiento había notado la rapidez con la que la había acomodado la flecha en el arco. Sorpresa. Eso fue lo que noto Aome en la cara de todos cuando le estaba apuntando a Inuyasha.

**Kikyo**: Ni se ocurra escuincla. Ambas sabemos que tú eres tan débil, que ni un solo rasguño lograras hacerle a MI Inuyasha.

**Aome:** Pues entonces te recomiendo que no me tentes a probarlo, porque te aseguro que a los dos segundos de haber soltado la flecha te arrepentirás. (Aome a lo lejos pudo divisar un grupo de saimyosho. No dudo. Y disparó). Ya nos podemos ir. (Todo el grupo había volteado cuando se escuchó a lo lejos una gran explosión. Y Kikyo quedó furiosa porque ni ella misma las había notado)

**Sesshomaru**: Jmm. Despídete. (Y comenzó a caminar)

**Aome**: Chicos fue un placer haberme encontrado con ustedes. Y Shippo les manda muchos saludos. (Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Sango, pero cuando abrazo a Miroku para despedirse su mano no se quedó quieta.) Monje Pervertido. (Y el sonido de una gran cachetada se había escuchado. Hasta Sesshomaru se había dado la vuelta cuando la escucho gritar) usted nunca cambiara y espero que le vaya mucho mejor ahora que me vaya, aunque lo dudo porque Sango está furiosa.

Se dio media vuelta y empezó a seguir a Sesshomaru pero...

**Inuyasha**: TU NO VAS A NINGUN LADO... YA BASTA DE TONTERIAS, AHORA MISMO ME PAGARAS POR TODAS LAS QUE ME HAS ECHO! (A todo esto, cuando el empezó hablar de había movilizado con una velocidad bastante rápida para agarrar Aome por sus manos y tirar de ella al suelo).

**Aome**: Ja, eso es todo lo que sabes hacer? No te da vergüenza? Me gustaría saber si tu madre está satisfecha por la clase de porquería que engendro, no eres más, que una vil basura!

*****PENSAMIENTO DE SESSHOMARU*****

Pero este quien se cree para venir a retrasar me... Aunque aún me sigue intrigando cual es el plan de Naraku con esa cosa de barro!

**Sesshomaru**: Humana deja de estar jugando y vámonos. Recuerda que aún tenemos cosas pendientes.

**Inuyasha**: Ohhh pero miren con los que no salió esta zorra... No pudo con uno y se va a revolcar con el otro. Solo falta que el lobo también requiera de tus serví... (No pudo terminar la palabra por una veloz flecha, que no noto, le hizo una cortada a su mejilla)

**Aome**: Escúchame bien basura, no le permito a nadie ni mucho menos a ti, que es lo más bajo de este mundo tiene, me ofenda de semejante forma. Si tu perra no quiere coger contigo pues desquítatela con ella, pero a mí me vas a dejar en paz! Ya eh tenido suficiente con soportar el mismo olor a cadáver que me llega a mi nariz como para tener que aguantar las puras estupideces que dices tú!

Kikyo se había acercado para golpear a la sacerdotisa del futuro. Pero con lo que no conto fue que creará un campo de energía que ella no podía atravesar, además de lanzarla un metro hacia atrás como si el campo tuviera vida y la empujará. A todo esto el campo solo protegía Aome. Inuyasha cuando vio que Kikyo fue lanzada con tanta fuerza, lo que hizo fue que se lanzó a su ayuda.

**Aome**: O pero miren lo débil que ha quedado la legendaria sacerdotisa Kikyo. No es capaz ni de pasar un simple campo de energía. Pero, es extraño que no lo pueda pasar ¿Por qué será?... (Ahome coloca su dedo índice en pose de estar pensando seriamente). Ah, Ya se! Es que tu poder es tan débil que no es capaz de hacerme un solo rasguño!

Miroku y Sango no fueron capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra, solo se quedaron como simples espectadores. Inuyasha estaba que hervía de la rabia; no sólo lo había golpeado sino que lo habían dejado en ridículo e intento herir a Kikyo. Y no hay que hablar de Kikyo, se sentía humillada y aun no cabía por qué la labia lanzado con tanta fuerza. Su poder ahora era el más débil. Sesshomaru solo estaba observando todo aunque ya se sentía desesperado por irse de ahí. Pero toda información que pudiera recopilar acerca de la sacerdotisa de barro le es útil en estos momentos.

**Sesshomaru**: Humana ya te divertiste ahora vámonos. Ya me canse de respirar el aire podrido de aquí. (Se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar)

**Aome**: Adiós de nuevo chicos. Y cuando quieran mi ayuda sólo avísenme o busquen me. Yo jamás los abandonaría ni los traicionaría como otros. (Lanzó una pulla para Inuyasha mientras caminaba detrás de Sesshomaru).

Cuando ya no se divisaba ninguna figura de ellos dos. Miroku sintió la tensión en el ambiente así que decidió que era mejor irse de ahí.

**Miroku**: Sanguito creo que es mejor irnos. Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer aquí! (dijo mirando disimuladamente a Inuyasha. Aun no se olvida lo que hizo hace unos días)

**Sango**: Creo no! Es mejor irnos de aquí el ambiente de por aquí está podrido y no hay presencias las cuales pueda soportar.

Miroku le dio una sonrisa a Sango y siguió el mismo camino de Sesshomaru. Pero su diferencia es que ellos se desviaron después hacia la derecha.

*********CON INUYASHA**********

Otra vez me quede solo. Y todo de nuevo es por la culpa de esa Aome. Acaso no se da cuenta de que Yo merezco respeto tengo, que poner orden antes de que se salga de control. Tal vez lo que dijo Kikyo sea cierto. Nadie me respeta, y si nadie lo hace yo mismo hare que me lo den. Pero sigo sin entender porque Miroku se enojó tanto por lo que hice. Aunque ¿será que él no sabía que la única forma de subyugar a una mujer es de esa forma?!

********FLASH PLAYER**********

Me encontraba con Kikyo cerca del rio el cual habíamos escogido para poder pasar la noche cuando.._. ''Eh detectado el aroma de Sango y al parecer está muy cerca de las aguas termales"_...

**Inuyasha: **Kikyo voy a dar una vuelta no te alejes mucho y no te preocupes no me voy a demorar. "_¿Por qué no sólo le dije a Kikyo que detecte el aroma de Sango? Bueno no importa. Creo que ya es hora de que se cuenta que su comportamiento fue muy equivocado." _Empecé a correr y cuando la pude divisar entre el follaje de árboles, la vi completamente sola. Al parecer se estaba preparando para bañarse. Me puse a oler para ver si Miroku se encontraba cerca y me sorprendió que estaba a una distancia prudente de donde Sango.

Salte del árbol y quede al frente de Sango. La sorprendí y la asuste porque lo note en su aroma. Agarro su Hiraikotsu por si acaso.

**Inuyasha**: Sango tienes que entender una cosa. YO ya aguante por mucho tiempo el comportamiento de Aome y no voy a permitir que otra hembra se salga con la suya. Eso que dijiste antes de partir y llevarte a Miroku contigo es una falta de respeto hacia mí. Tú no eres absolutamente nadie para venir a mandar. Asi que...

**Sango: **"ya eh escuchado mucho, no pienso permitir que siga despreciando a las mujeres sólo por no ser más fuerte que ellos. No puedo creer que se atreva hablar de Aome, cuando el único culpable es él. YA TUVE SUFICIENTE". Asi que nada Inuyasha. Tú lo que eres es un bueno para nada. Eres un patán que no sabes tratar a las mujeres. Y no me arrepiento de nada. Me gustaría saber cómo fue la forma de criar de tu madre. No sé si ella fue una buena para nada que no te supo ensenar o quizás fuiste tú el bueno para nada él que no aprender.

**Inuyasha:** YA ME HARTE DE TI TAMBIEN. AL PARECER AOME NO ERA LA UNICA QUE NECESITABA SER DISCIPLINADA.

Todo sucedió muy rápido a los ojos de Sango. Ella no tuvo el tiempo para poder reaccionar y poder defenderse como era debido. Logro reaccionar cuando sintió un agudo dolor en la parte de la cabeza, el trasero y la mejilla. Entendió perfectamente a que se debía ese dolor; Inuyasha el golpeado en la mejilla con tanta fuerza que se golpeó la cabeza con el árbol que se encontraba aun lado de ella. El golpe la dejo tan aturdida que sus piernas le fallaron, golpeándose el trastero con las raíces al momento del impacto. Cayo de bruces y solo fue capaz de soltar un jadeo de dolor además de escupir sangre por la fuerza empleada. Alzó la cabeza y vio a Inuyasha serio levantando la mano de nuevo para...

**Sango**: AHHHHHHH! * La golpeo de nuevo en su otra mejilla. Se le salieron las lágrimas de nuevo. Espero unos segundos más para que se le pasara el dolor cuando vio que iba a levantar la mano de nuevo. Solo tuvo un pensamiento "Miroku por favor ayúdame. Por favor". Las lágrimas se le salían en el proceso.

**********CON MIROKU**********

Estaba trayendo leña con ayuda de Kirara para hacer la cena mientras Sango se fue a bañar en las aguas termales. Ya había pasado tiempo cuando de repente sentí un aura. Era Inuyasha. Se encontraba muy cerca de donde Sango. Me puse de pie para verificar que no estaba equivocado. Después de varios segundos escuche un quejido y luego un grito. Kirara en el proceso se había transformado en la gata gigante. Yo no pensé más. Me subí encima de ella y empezó a correr a toda velocidad. No demoramos mucho tiempo en llegar, cuando pude divisar algo por el follaje de bosque. Era Sango. Tirada en el piso. De su boca le salía sangre. No me di cuenta en que momento Kirara se había detenido a una distancia de Sango. Yo estaba en shock. Pero cuando vi que le quería pegar de nuevo empuje a Kirara y...

**Miroku**: Ni se te ocurra Inuyasha. Porque te juro que soy capaz de abrir mi agujero negro. No me importa si en el pasado viaje contigo o si tuve una amistad. Te juro que no me importará. (Cuando le había dicho todo esto había formado un campo de energía que nos protegía a los tres. A Inuyasha lo había mandado unos pasos atrás con un conjuro. Y él era el único que quedaba por fuera de la protección. Abrace a Sango y ella me permitió estar así. La sentí abrazarme fuerte y empezó a llorar. Sentí rabia. Y la abrace mucho más fuerte). Vete Inuyasha y no quiero que vuelvas más por aquí, porque re aseguró no me importará tratarte como mi enemigo.

Vi a Inuyasha mirarme unos segundos. Como si intentará decirme algo. No lo quería escuchar.

**Miroku:** vete Inuyasha. Y hazlo rápido. (Le dije mirándolo lo más serio posible y con una cara de odio. Lo vi marcharse. Pero yo sabía que él estaba todavía aquí. No me importa. Mi prioridad era sango). Ya Sango tranquilízate. No te va a pasar más nunca. Yo me encargare de eso te lo juro. (La ayude a ponerse de pie y la guie a las aguas termales. Me senté con ella en la orilla y le empecé a lavar la cara. Después de un rato más no sentí la energía de Inuyasha).

*********CON INUYASHA*********

Porque Miroku me dijo todo eso? Me quede pensando en todo el camino hacia donde se encontraba el aroma de Kikyo. Cuando llegue le di un beso y nos dispusimos a dormir.

***********FIN FLASH PLAYER**********

Me dispuse a caminar con Kikyo para buscar un lugar en el cual podamos descansar. Me asegure que me encontrara a una distancia prudente de donde se encontraba Miroku y Sango. Me subí a un árbol. No quería hablar con Kikyo hoy. Me sentía agobiado, traicionado y sobre todo solitario.

***********CON KIKYO***********

No sé qué le pasa a Inuyasha. Desde que volví a ver a Naraku, que fue el día en que la exterminadora y el monje ese se fueron de su lado anda muy extraño. No creo que se haya dado cuenta del aroma de Naraku o sí?...

**********FLASH PLAYER**********

**Kikyo**: Niño, llévame con Naraku ahora. (Me sorprendí de que no fuera Naraku el que me esperara. Generalmente el no deja que nadie a excepción de la niña que no habla me reciba)

**Kohaku**: Siga me Señorita Kikyo. "Que hace ella aquí? Pensé que era una de las aliadas de mi hermana." (Kohaku la guio hasta la habitación de Naraku). Espéreme aquí un momento. (Entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta). Señor Naraku, la sacerdotisa Kikyo se encuentra afuera. Quiere que la haga pasar o la llevo a su despacho?

**Naraku**: *se mostró sorprendido que no fuera Kanna la que haya recibido a Kikyo*. Hazla pasar. Y no quiero que le digas ni una palabra de esto a nadie. (Tendré que andar con cuidado. No confío mucho en él)

**Kohaku**: Si señor Naraku. Con permiso. (Hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiró). Señorita Kikyo, puede pasar.

Kikyo vio que le hizo una pequeña reverencia y vio que se marchó. Ella hizo lo propio y entro a la habitación, cuando lo vio no se fue con rodeos

**Kikyo**: Naraku tenemos que hablar seriamente.

**Naraku**: Ven acá y siéntate a mi lado. (Le hizo un ademán para que lo hiciera. Vio que se sentaba al lado de él y abría la boca para decir algo...)

**Kikyo**: Naraku tus planes tendrás que cambiar los porque ha surgido algo que no esperabas... El hermano de Inuyasha se llevó a mi reencarnación junto con el zorro. Y los otros dos se fueron de su lado. En pocas palabras Inuyasha se quedó solo.

**Naraku**: Bueno ciertamente eso cambia muchos mis planes pero algo se me ocurrirá y te enviare a alguien para buscarte... Pero ahora... (De repente Kikyo vio como Naraku cambio su mirada pensativa por una de lujuria). Kikyo ya que estas aquí, podemos...

**Kikyo: **No, No podemos. Ahora me voy. (Kikyo se puso de pie y empezó a caminar pero de un momento a otro se vio acorralada contra la pared.

**Naraku**: Pero que mala eres Kikyo. Como me vas a dejar a si de necesitado?

Naraku le empezó a besar el cuello y a mover sus manos donde la subía y bajaba. Desde su pecho hasta un poco más arriba de su intimidad. Kikyo se empezó a excitar y soltó un pequeño gemido cuando sintió una mano en su seno. No sintió el momento en que la mano se había colado en su vestimenta. Pero de una cosa estaba segura, le había gustado.

Naraku empezó a pellizcar el seno de Kikyo y escuchaba sus gemidos. Sabía que no podía tomarla pero eso no le impedía que ella lo satisficiera de otro modo.

Kikyo sintió algo duro en su parte trasera. No podía hablar. Cuando abría su boca para decir algo solo salían gemidos. Sintió como la despojaban de su traje además de una mirada penetrante. Abrió sus ojos y vio como Naraku se la quería comer.

**Naraku**: Sé que no te puedo tomar pero ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. (Vio como Kikyo daba media vuelta y lo despojaba de su ropa. Sintió como le pasaba la lengua por su torso).

**Kikyo**: Ya se lo que tengo que hacer, pero, quiero que empieces tú.

Naraku la levanto sin mucho esfuerzo y la llevo a su futon de nuevo. La recostó. Y empezó a tocarla por todas partes. Escucho como sus gemidos aumentaban. Y eso lo descolo por completo. Bajo su guardia y se olvidó por completo que tenía que estar pendiente de sus sirvientes, en especial de Kohaku. Llevo su cara hasta su intimidad y le paso un lengüetazo. Vio como el cuerpo que tenia de bajo se arqueaba de manera exagerada. Siguió subiendo hasta llegar a su pecho y se metió uno en su boca mientras el otro lo entendía con su mano. Los gemidos que escuchaba lo estaban volviendo loco pero tenía que soportar todo eso por ahora, más adelante se desquitaría. Su mano que quedo libre no se quedó quieta, la dirigió sin que ella lo notara hasta su intimidad. Y de forma brusca, pero por lo que noto le había gustado, ingreso dos dedos de una y empezó con un mete y saca. A esas alturas su miembro le dolía y no sabía si era capaz de soportar todo ese tiempo. Aumento los movimientos de sus dedos y su boca empezó a chupar de manera violenta su seno. De un momento a otro sintió como se venía, dejo su seno y dirigió su cara a su intimidad para poder tragar el líquido que venía.

Después de un tiempo de esperar a que se recuperar le dirigió una mirada a ella y luego a su miembro que seguía doliendo. Por lo que noto entendió porque se levantó y dirigió sus manos a su pecho y lo recostó en el futon. Lo beso con ansiedad. Y su mano la coloco en su miembro lo empezó a subir y a bajar de forma lenta. Lo estaba torturando. De un momento a otro sus movimientos se aceleraron. Y sus gemidos se hicieron mayor cuando sintió la lengua de ella pasar por la punta. Todo exploto después de un tiempo y solo sentía que ella tragaba todo. Descansaron 10 minutos y después se vistieron.

**Naraku**: Iré a ver que no haya nadie para que te puedas ir. (Le dio un beso y salió de la habitación).

Kikyo se acomodó su traje de sacerdotisa lo mejor que pudo y cuando sintió el aumento de energía se pudo ir. Llego a un rio y se bañó. En el camino había recogido unas hierbas con olor a menta y así fue como disipo el olor de Naraku en su cuerpo. Se vistió de nuevo y se dirigió cerca de Inuyasha para descansar de nuevo y recolectar almas. Después de un rato llegó donde Inuyasha y lo vio muy serio. Se temió lo peor.

**Kikyo**: Inuyasha que te pasa?

**Inuyasha**: No me pasa nada. Porque te demoraste?

**Kikyo**: Fui a caminar a un lugar que me gusta.

*******FIN FLASH PLAYER *********

Me sentía cansada y después de tanto pensar me dispuse a dormir. Ya mañana seria otro día y averiguaría lo que le pasaba a Inuyasha.

**********CON AOME***********

Después de seguir a Sesshomaru. Llegue por fin al campamento donde los niños se me abalanzaron encima. Jugué un rato con ellos y le conté a Shippo que me encontré con Sango y Miroku. Después del tan agotador encuentro que tuvimos nos dispusimos a cenar. Cuando los niños estuvieron dormidos me puse a pensar como las cosas habían cambiado, al menos un poco, mi forma de pensar hacia Sesshomaru. Me senté en la raíz de un árbol y recordé cuando hice el trato con Sesshomaru.

************FLASH PLAYER************

Ya tenía por lo menos 5 días de estar entrenando con Sesshomaru. Siempre era lo mismo. Nos levantaban a punto de agua fría; le daba la medicina a Rin, que por cierto ya estaba mucho mejor; nos bañamos; desayunamos; entrenamos; almorzamos; entrenamos; nos bañamos de nuevo; cenamos y nos dormimos. De ahora en adelante esa era mi nueva rutina.

Hoy no era la excepción y ya me estaba aburriendo, pero iba a ser el último día que nos levantarán de esa manera y de eso me encargo YO; a veces me pregunto si el sapo verde ese no duerme después de entrenar con Shippo.

**Aome**: YA FUE SUFICIENTE. NO LO HAGAS MÁS! *Mi grito fue tan fuerte que desperté a Rin sin querer y a Shippo sin que el agua lo alcanzará. Después de ese suceso sentí una mirada muy fuerte hacia mi persona. No tenía que mirar de quien era porque era más que obvio*. Perdón. (Mi vergüenza fue tal que mi perdón fue solo un murmuro, pero que sabía, Sesshomaru había escuchado con sus súper oídos).

**Sesshomaru**: Humana creo que no estás en la posición de exigir nada sobre todo que, desde el primer día te dije que te levantaría apenas saliera el alba. Y por lo que nos hemos dado cuenta no cumples, está va a ser mi forma de que se cumpla todo lo que yo diga.

**Aome**: Esa no es la forma, que pasaría si a ti te levantaran de esa forma?

**Sesshomaru:** Eso es notablemente imposible, ya que yo no duermo, no necesito de eso que llaman descanso eso es algo que carece solo tu raza.

**Aome**: Ese no es el punto y lo sabes.

**Sesshomaru:** Eso fue lo que preguntaste humana. Acaso ya no sabes lo que dices?

**Aome**: ¿Por qué no puedes ser menos sarcástico?

**Sesshomaru:** Este Sesshomaru no necesita ser sarcástico para poder ganar una simple guerra de palabras. Que tú no sepas defenderte es diferente. No te desquites con cosas sin sentido.

**Aome**: Ya fue suficiente. Te propongo un trato.

**Sesshomaru**: Te repito de nuevo. Dudo que estés en la posición de exigir algo. Pero para que veas que soy muy compasivo contigo humana, te escucho.

**Aome**: Pues veras, te propongo que si nos dejas levantar de esa forma ruda y sin compasión Shippo y yo te serviremos y haremos lo que tú digas, pero por favor ya deja de despertarnos así! Además que si nos dejas levantar por nosotros mismos recuperaremos el tiempo perdido a tu modo.

Jaken que había escuchado toda la conversación en silencio explotó del solo pensar que su amo tendría que hacer todo lo que la humana diga.

**Jaken**: Pero tú quien te crees para hablarle así a mi amo bonito?

**Aome**: Tu cállate cosa fea. Que el trato es con él y no contigo. (Jaken iba hablar cuando...).

**Sesshomaru**: Cállate Jaken. Humana acepto pero espero que no olvides lo que acabas de decir porque odio a las personas que no son capaces de cumplir su promesa.

Y así fue como su trato mejoro un poco, aunque los primeros días se levantó tarde y tuvo que pagar de una forma poco grata, como: no poder alimentarse a la hora que ya estaba acostumbrada, entrenar de más y acostarse tarde para poder pagar el castigo. Después de 6 Días de lo mismo, no lo aguanto más y trato de estar pendiente del alba. Aunque no durmió bien logro acostumbrarse; ahora ella y Shippo no entrenaban hasta tarde y no tenían castigos.

**********FIN FLASH PLAYER **************

Se echó a reír cuando sus recuerdos terminaron. Lo que ella no noto fue Sesshomaru la miro cuando lo hizo, pensando que ya estaba loca.

Un movimiento de los arbustos la alerto, vio como Sesshomaru ponía una cara más seria, aunque no era posible porque su cara más seria no podría estar. Me moví de forma rápida hacia donde estaba Sesshomaru y salió una persona que no espere ver. Me quede en Shock. Era él...

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Espero de todo corazón que mi nuevo capitulo les haya gustado<p> 


	7. CAPITULO-SORPRESA

**CAPITULO 7**

**(SORPRESA)**

Cuando dije que no lo esperaba. Era simple. Rara vez él se aparecía. Y hoy me sorprendió. ¿Qué hacia el aquí? Por lo que puedo observar estaba en problemas ya que estaba muy agitado, ¿como si hubiera estado corriendo? Si corriendo o huyendo de algo que le puede causar problemas.

**Sesshomaru:** ¿Humano que haces aquí? ¿Porque te presentas ante este Sesshomaru?

**?:** Lo siento mucho. Sé que no le gusta mi presencia pero necesito la ayuda de la señorita Aome.

**Sesshomaru:** De que te puede servir esta humana? ella no puede hacer nada. Más bien lárgate de mi presencia.

**?:** No puedo hacer eso, ayúdeme por favor. Se lo suplico.

**Aome:** Que es lo que tienes en las manos?

**?:** Bueno, ese es el favor por lo cual me tiene aquí. Lo que pasa es que me encargaron hace 2 semanas al bebé. Esa es la edad que tiene. Y nos han estado atacando una mujer sobre una pluma. Yo no sé qué hacer el bebé lo rodea un campo de color rosa cada vez que siente peligro. Yo pienso que como usted es sacerdotisa puede ayudarme. Por favor.

Aome se acercó y efectivamente había un pequeño fragmento de la perla incrustado en su pecho.

**Aome:** Dices que el bebé lo rodea una luz rosa ¿cierto? Me podrías decir quién es la madre?

**Sesshomaru:** ''Si Kagura está buscando al bebé es porque Naraku se lo ordeno. Lo más probable es que venga ante mí. Lo mejor sería..."

**?:** La madre murió en el parto o bueno eso dicen. Pero ella fue quien me entrego al bebé. Lo más raro es que desapareció apenas me lo entrego. Dijo que buscara a una sacerdotisa y que cuidará del bebé. Porque él es la clave para algo que se avecina.

**Sesshomaru:** Humano entrégale al bebé y lárgate de mí vista

QUEEEEEEEE. Fue la única reacción de Aome. Ella se paralizo y no metamos a Jaken que se desmayó con la noticia.

Cuando Aome al fin pudo reaccionar empezó a caminar. Cuando llegó se sorprendió. Estaba tan sorprendida que no pudo pronuncia ni una sola palabra. Solo miro al niño una vez más y luego miro a Sesshomaru.

**Aome:** Quieres que en serio me haga cargo de él?

**Sesshomaru:** No estoy dispuesto a repetir las cosas dos veces. Así que coge al bebé y que se largue rápido

**Aome:** Pero yo creo que este niño va a generar malos entendidos.

Sesshomaru solo la miró cuestionándole a que se refería.

**Aome:** Lo que ocurre es que el bebé es de cabello plateado y bueno pues. Tiene un gran parecido a mí y a ti. ''Eso ultimo lo dijo solo en un susurro que hasta Sesshomaru se le dificultó escucharlo pero gracias a su gran sentido del oído lo entendió claro.

**Sesshomaru:** Si te preocupa que la gente piense que ese niño es mío estas equivocada. Solo un tonto lo haría.

**Aome:** Oyeee para tus ofensas que yo no te eh dicho nada.

Hasta ahora Akitoki había permanecido callado hasta que hizo en alto la aclaración.

**Akitoki:** Veras señorita Aome no es un niño. Es una niña. Y ya que me van ayudar les quisiera dar este obsequio como muestra de su ayuda.

Akitoki le había regalado un hermoso kimono.

**Aome:** Es hermoso.

**Akitoki:** Señorita Aome no quisiera molestar más a su acompañante así que muchas gracias por ayudarme. Pórtate bien pequeña y espero que no causes problemas a la señorita.

**Aome:** Quiero hacerte una pregunta antes de que te vayas. Tu mencionaste antes en tu relato que ella forma un campo a su alrededor, mi pregunta es ¿Por qué tu puedes atravesar ese campo de energía?

**Akitoki:** Supongo que es porque yo soy el que la baña, cambia, alimenta y todo eso. Debe de m conocerme. Supongo yo.

Akitoki le entregó al bebé a Aome y se dispuso a irse no sin antes agradecerle de nuevo.

Cuando Aome se acordó que no le había dicho el nombre del bebé fue demasiado tarde.

**Aome:** Porque estás haciendo esto Sesshomaru? Que ganas tú con esto?

**Sesshomaru:** Eso es algo que a ti no te compete. Así que metete en tus asuntos. Y que no se te olvide seguimos con la misma rutina.

**Aome:** Pero al menos déjame ir mañana a mi casa. Tengo que buscar más provisiones y tengo que comprar comida para bebé.

La discusión término ahí. Como los niños estaban durmiendo no se enteraron del nuevo integrante al grupo. Aome había acomodado al bebé en su bolsa para dormir y se dispuso hacer lo mismo.

Cuando ya era más o menos 2 de la mañana se escucha un llanto agudo. Aome se asustó y pego el brinco. Sesshomaru se dio cuenta que no fue una muy buena opción dejar que el bebé humano se quedará ya que cuando llora sus oídos sufrían, no fue su mejor plan. Aome se dio cuenta de que el bebé tenía hambre y ella ahí no tenía alimento. Se dio cuenta que Sesshomaru estaba despierto y se le ocurrió una idea.

**Aome:** Sesshomaru la bebé tiene hambre.

**Sesshomaru:** Pues entonces aliméntala.

**Aome:** y como piensas que voy hacer eso?

**Sesshomaru:** Jm no me interesa. Solo cállala.

**Aome:** entonces busca leche para darle de comer.

**Sesshomaru:** No me des órdenes humana. Busca tu forma de callarla.

**Aome:** ah con que esas tenemos. *Aome puso de pie cargando a la bebé de paso* Shuuu calma bebé. Dentro de poco te daré comida.

Aome camino hasta llegar donde Ah-Un y lo despertó muy suavemente.

**Aome:** Ah-Un por favor llévame al pozo devorador de hueso

**Sesshomaru:** A donde crees que vas humana? *Sesshomaru solo la había visto levantarse e ir hasta ah-un y pedirle que la llevara hasta la aldea. Luego la vio montarse y decidió intervenir*. Te he hecho una pregunta.

**Aome:** Y yo eh respondido, si tú quieres que se duerma hay que darle de comer y por lo que veo es algo que tú no piensas hacer. Así que me voy a mi época y de paso traigo provisiones. Llego al atardecer. Y por favor espérame en el pozo

**Sesshomaru:** Tú no eres absolutamente nadie para darme órdenes. Así que te exijo que me obedezcas. Bájate de ahí y busca tú la forma de callarla.

**Aome:** Y yo te eh dicho claramente que necesita alimentarse así que si le vas a dar leche búscala ya. Sino yo me voy a mi época adelanto lo que tenía pensado hacer y regreso. Así de simple.

**Sesshomaru:** Bájate de ahí. *Aome se bajó de Ah-Un y camino hasta donde Sesshomaru. Noto que estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Así que trato de tranquilizar al bebé. Pero no lo lograba*

Sesshomaru pensó que si se iba en Ah-Un podía encontrarse con Inuyasha así que decidió llevarla personalmente y esperarla para que no se le escapara. Aome pego el brinco cuando sintió a Sesshomaru cargarla en forma nupcial. Noto en seguida y se asustó por la forma en que podía reaccionar Sesshomaru y era porque cuándo estábamos en pleno aire la bebé se refugió contra el pecho de Sesshomaru, solo me la quede viendo. Era muy ilógico que un bebé de apenas unos días de nacida podía refugiarse o buscar calor corporal.

Cuando llegaron al pozo devorador de hueso. Sesshomaru nos bajó y vi como el bebé se removía incomodo; también vi que Sesshomaru lo observaba y lo miraba sin interés alguno.

**Aome:** Recuerda que estaré aquí al atardecer. Si te aburres puedes enviar a Ah-Un. Aunque la verdad si necesitaré tu ayuda.

**Sesshomaru:** Humana recuerda que tú no eres absolutamente nadie comparado con este Sesshomaru para que hables de tal forma.

**Aome:** sabes sigo sin entender por qué hablas en tercera persona. Y no me estoy creyendo nadie. Solo que en realidad me serias de gran ayuda si estuvieras aquí.

**Sesshomaru:** algún día iré a tu mundo para ver si hay forma en la que te encuentres con el estúpido del híbrido que tengo como hermano. (Eso fue lo último que hizo Sesshomaru antes de dar media vuelta e irse al bosque.

*************CON AOME************

Aome: Y este quien se está creyendo!... no sé porque se comporta de esa forma tan infantil.*esto era lo que pensaba Aome.* mi pregunta será. Yo como le diré a mi familia sobre tu existencia? Como te nombraré?...

Aome se lanzó al pozo devorador de hueso y cuando salió se le ocurrió un nombre.

**Aome:** te llamaras Aomaru. Sé que es un nombre extraño mi amor pero, no sé porque se me ocurrió mezclar los nombres de Sesshomaru y el mío. (Vio como la bebé se removió en sus brazos y para que no se despertará la empezó a mecer.) Ahora mi pregunta es cómo saldremos de aquí?

Después de estar media hora intentando salir del pozo, teniendo completo cuidado en el bebé, al fin pudo salir. Cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta que su familia aun dormía ya que eran mínimo las tres de la mañana. Subió a su cuarto. Se descambio. Se puso la piyama y bajo para hacerle la leche a Aomaru. Cuando ya estuvo lista subió a su recamara y le empezó a dar la comida antes de que se pusiera a llorar. La durmió y cuando ya todo estuvo listo se durmió al lado de la bebe con cuidado de no aplastarla.

Ya cuando se empezó a escuchar ruido en la planta baja de su casa además del llanto del bebé sintió como la puerta se abría dejando ver a toda su familia que tenía puesta los ojos en Aomaru.

**Naomi:** hija que haces aquí con esa bebé.

En ese momento el sueño de Aome se le espanto. No sabía como contarles toso lo que había pasado.

**Aome:** Veras madre, todo empezó cuando Inuyasha... *cuando Aome le conto su historia a su familia vio las miradas de decepción hacia Inuyasha*. Es por eso que ahora viajo con Sesshomaru y su grupo además del bebé. (Cuando finalizo su relato se le empezaron a salir las lágrimas y no soporto más. Solo sintió cuando su madre la abrazaba y que la bebe la cargaba su hermano Sota).

**Sota:** Así que el amigo con orejas de Perro te hizo eso... bueno no importa él se perdió a la mejor persona del mundo, cierto abuelito?

**Sr. Higurashi:** Pues tienes Razón Sota. La verdad esperaba más de Inuyasha. Pensé que te iba a cuidar pero no lo hizo.

**Sota:** así que esta bebe vendría siendo mi sobrina?

**Aome:** sí. Su nombre es Aomaru. Se lo puse yo. Que dices madre.

**Naomi:** opinó que tenemos que ir al centro comercial. El bebé necesita ropa, comida, teteros... (Y su madre empezó a hacer una lista sobre lo que necesitaba la bebe) y por ultimo tengo que instruirte como cuidarla.

**Aome:** todo eso? Madre no crees que es mucho? Sesshomaru me estará esperando al atardecer

**Naomi:** pues entonces no tenemos mucho tiempo. Alístense que esto va para todos. Rápido nos vamos en media hora...

Todo eso lo decía mientras cogía al bebé y se la llevaba para su cuarto y bañarla.

Cuando la familia estuvo lista se fueron al centro comercial.

**Naomi:** Hija no es por nada pero Aomaru tiene mucho parecido a ti. Es muy probable que nos encontremos a tus amigas y saquen una falsa conclusión.

**Aome:** No te preocupes mamá. Estoy dispuesta a decir que ella es mía.

**Sota:** Eso quiere decir que la puedo llamar sobrina.

**Aome:** Si no es mucha molestia. Quisiera que así sea. (Aome vio que su abuelo iba callado y se decidió a preguntarle.) Abuelo que te pasa? Porque no has dicho nada?

**Sr. Higurashi:** no me mal entiendas hija. Pero me siento indignado por lo que te hizo Inuyasha. Y a decir verdad yo me siento feliz de que tenga una bisnieta que me escuche.

La cara de todos se desencajo con lo último que dijo.

**Naomi:** bueno es mejor que bajemos a coger un taxi. Por cierto querida, cuantos meses tiene Aomaru?

**Aome:** pues según lo que dijo Akitoki tiene muy poco de nacida. Sino estoy mal tiene dos semanas.

**Naomi:** Pero que ternurita... Quisiera comérmela a besos... No te preocupes corazón tu abuelita Naomi te cuidara de todo mal.

**Aome:** Madre que te parece, mientras vamos en el taxi me vas diciendo todo lo que necesite para su cuidado. Sinceramente aún no estaba preparada para convertirme en madre.

**Naomi:** Sabes hija, siempre fue mi gran sueño enseñarte todo lo que se gracias a ti. Tu padre debe de estar muy orgulloso. La familia paro el taxi y mientras iba en camino la Señora Higurashi le explicaba todo acerca de los cuidados de un bebe.

Cuando llegaron lo primero que hicieron fue buscar ropa para todo un año, de esa forma no habría problemas por su atuendo.

Compraron mucha ropa. Incluso compraron ropa para que tuviera después de un año. Después compraron ropa para Rin, ya que Aome les dijo que viajaba con una niña humana y también quisieron darles regalos a Rin y a Shippo. Después de comprar ropa compraron comida para bebé y comida instantánea. Mientras compraban la Señora Naomi le explicaba todo sobre un bebé pero en todo el relato recalcó muchas veces el cuidado de Aomaru en la otra época.

Llegaron a casa y aunque parezca irónico salieron 3 bolsos.

**Aome:** como rayos voy a llevarme todo eso?

**Naomi:** Ya encontraras el modo querida. Pero por ahora quiero que mires como le daré de comer.

Y así Aome presto atención como acomodarla y como sacarle los gases.

**Aome:** Gracias mamá. De verdad te lo agradezco.

Naomi dirimió al bebé y se encargó de abrazar con mucha fuerza a su hija.

**Naomi:** Hija quiero que sepas que en la vida siempre hay obstáculos pero con esos impedimentos aprenderás a ser más fuerte. De Inuyasha no te preocupes estoy segura que se arrepentirá de todo lo que hizo.

**Aome:** Pero madre la verdad me dolió todo lo que hizo. Cuando él me dijo que me iba a proteger de todo lo hizo pero no me protegió de sí mismo. La humillación que me hizo pasar cuando me golpeaba. Eso no se lo podre perdonar nunca...

**Naomi:** Yo nunca te eh criado para que seas rencorosa pero sé que tú lo perdonaras porque eres una persona de corazón puro.

En ese tiempo Sota y su abuelo estaban en el marco viendo a Aome llorar.

**Naomi:** tranquilízate cariño, muy pronto pasara. Sabes eh notado que serás una estupenda mamá, cariño.

**Aome:** gracias madre, te lo agradezco mucho. (Cuando Aome levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de la hora)... SESSHOMARU ME MATARA. MAMA ME TENGO QUE IR YA. Por favor sostenme al bebé. Abuelo, Sota ayúdenme con los bolsos. Los iré pasando uno a uno y por ultimo me llevare al bebé.

Y hacia lo hizo. Cuando Aome paso el primer bolso se dio cuenta de que Sesshomaru ya estaba ahí y cuando lo vio a la cara se notaba que estaba molesto.

**Aome:** Sesshomaru perdóname.

**Sesshomaru:** Humana llevo mucho tiempo esperándote. Ya anocheció. Acaso estabas con el híbrido del otro lado?

**Aome:** no es eso Sesshomaru te lo juro. Pero dame unos minutos que tengo que traer los otros dos bolsos.

**Sesshomaru:** Humana no me hagas esperar mucho.

Aome asintió con la cabeza y se regresó al otro mundo. Y tal como dijo fue a buscar los bolsos y cuando estaba todo listo se despidió de la familia. Cogió al bebé y la a cobijo bien. Salto al pozo y se encontró con Sesshomaru que ya había recogido todo.

**Aome:** de verdad lo siento Sesshomaru es que no sé cómo llevar los bolsos.

**Sesshomaru:** me tratas como un débil humano. Debería de matarte pero me eres de utilidad por ahora.

**Aome:** sabes Sesshomaru deberías de pensar bien lo que dices porque tus palabras hieren.

**Sesshomaru:** no me interesa lo que digas humana.

Aome quedo indignada pero se sobre salto cuando Sesshomaru en una sola mano cogía los tres bolsos. Mientras que con su estola se enrollaba en mi cintura y me juntaba a su pecho. Mi cara se sonrojo por lo que hizo pero se me distraje para acomodar bien Aomaru.

Cuando estuvimos listos, Sesshomaru partió hacia el campamento. Como paso la vez pasada Aomaru se acomodó en el pecho de Sesshomaru y por lo que vi a él no le disgusto tampoco. Cuando llegamos lo primero que paso fue...

**Shippo:** Aome te extrañe mucho y este sapo feo lo que ha hecho es esta gritando por su amo bonito.

Si. Lo primero que paso fue tener a un Shippo colgado en mi cuello.

**Shippo:** Aome que es eso que llevas ahí?

**Aome:** bueno, te acuerdas de tu aprendiz Akitoki?

**Shippo:** si, que paso con él?

**Aome:** pues ayer estuvo buscándome porque tenía problemas. Así que lo ayude y bueno... esto es... (Decía mientras lo destapaba). Lo ayude y me dio a la bebé. Que le puse por nombre, Aomaru...

**Shippo:** es muy bonito el nombre Aome.

Cuando mencione el nombre sentí la mirada de Sesshomaru y vi a la pequeña Rin caminar hacia mí.

**Rin:** Señorita Aome porque se parece a usted y al amo Sesshomaru?

**Shippo:** y porque tiene el nombre tuyo y de él combinado?

**Aome:** bueno. ...(no sabía que responder)... ante la pregunta de Rin la verdad no lo sé también me hice esa misma pregunta y con respecto a la segunda pregunta. ... pues la verdad Shippo, es que fue el primer nombre que se me vino.

Le dije a Shippo que me sacara la bolsa para dormir y acomode al bebé. Me dispuse hacer algo de comer... y cuando estuvo listo cenamos. Le di la medicina a Rin y nos dispusimos a dormir.

En todo el tiempo que estuvimos así Sesshomaru no me dirijo más la palabra.

Cuando era media noche sentía mucho frio y al bebé removerse. Pero de un momento a otro sentía algo caliente y suavecito. Sentí a la bebé quedarse quieta y yo me quede rendida de nuevo, hasta que...

El sonido de Aomaru llorando la despertó...

**Aome:** ya tranquila... ya te daré algo de comer.

Y cuando le dio su tetero le saco los gases como le enseñó su mama.

**Aome:** Madre de verdad te lo agrade... me fuiste de gran ayuda... *solo fue un murmuró pero Sesshomaru lo escucho y no entendió por qué lo dijo*...

Aome se dispuso a dormir para esperar su entrenamiento, aunque se sentía agotada… A la amanecer se dio cuenta de que Rin tenia Aomaru y que el sol ya estaba en su puesto, eso quería decir que... miro a Sesshomaru y….

Continuara...


End file.
